


reversal

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sub Carol Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hey clearly Carol is a top. But could you please write one time she fell so hard for a reader she agreed to try being a sub. And enjoyed it but was so annoyed by it. Pretty pleasePairing: Carol Danvers x ReaderSummary: how many people can say they’ve rendered a hero helpless by fucking them?Warning: carol? sub. strap? on. cum? you know it baby





	reversal

**Author's Note:**

> send me things for hcs bc im too lazy to sit and write write lol

_"Be a good girl for me, okay? If you’re not quiet someone could wake up.”_ You couldn’t help but grin as low, breathy moans filled your ear, a trail of drool spilling from her mouth as she moved to bite your lips softly, begging for help to muffle the sound.  _“Or, I’ll stop and you’ll have to watch me cum alone.”_

You kept up your rhythm, thrusting into her with the strap she chose earlier and pinching her nipples, as you felt yourself getting closer to cumming, glad she picked out a strapless strap-on for your pleasure just as much as hers.

Carol bit down on your lip as you quickened the pace, thrusting deeper and harder, ignoring the pain in your lips to muffle her moans, kissing her fervently, moans still vibrating in your mouth, egging you on to push her _further and further._

At this point she didn’t care about being quiet anymore, pushing away from your kiss to try and breath as you kept up your unforgivable pace, ramming her into the couch, one hand now circling her clit.

Moans were  _ripped_  from her, dragging her nails along your back to try and keep some hold on reality as she groaned your name through half-lidded eyes, her legs shaking and locking around you as you came together.

 _“I knew you could do it, you were so good, baby.”_  Even though you were still sensitive, you pulled the strap-on off to shower her in kisses, proud that your stubborn girlfriend was able to follow your rules and give up her power. Leaving a trail of kisses as you made your way back down, lapping up as much of her juices as you could before her voice brought you to look back up at her.

“Am I that annoying when I’m in charge?” Carol rolled her eyes as she pushed the hair out of your face, and pulled you back in for a slow kiss. “I swear this was just revenge sex for all the times a left you unfinished before a meeting, you were rough, babe.”

“What can I say, there’s just something about you writhing under me that I love.” You gave her a quick shrug and couldn’t help the grin as she gasped at your semi-confession, making a mental note to let you take charge on special occasions.


End file.
